uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics
Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics is a short after the episode Uncle Grandpa for a Day. Plot The short begins with Uncle Grandpa Singing The Classics which is an ad brought to you by Mart Mart. The faux commercial essentially tries to sell you the Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics CDs, but in order to order it you must cry like a turtle. Track List Songs that were sung in the commercial *Diggin' a Hole *Don't Eat Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus is Green *Good Morning (All Night Long) *I Like Balloons *Handsome on a Boat *Please Pass the Mustard Songs that were mentioned *Driving to the Dentist *I Got New Shoes *Tacos in Bed * I Think I'm Getting Fat *Gangster's Breakfast *Suitcase Full of Cheese *I See You Through The Window *I'm Scared at Night *I Lost My Keys Again *Slave to the Waffles *Swirly Patrol *The Chooze Juice *I Don't Want to Get Up *Dangerous Pilates *Caught in My Curtain *Too Much Paperwork *Eyeballs Fell Out *Scrolling Song Titles *Bugs in My Mustache *Floppy Disc Blues *Holiday Fun in the UG-RV *Do I Really Need Glasses? *Tiger Fever *There's a Rip in my Pants *Belly Bag Is My Friend *Portable Pajamas *Dancing with my Clothes On Gallery Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 29.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 28.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 27.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 26.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 25.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 24.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 23.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 22.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 21.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 20.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 19.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 18.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 17.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 16.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 15.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 14.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 13.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 12.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 11.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 10.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 9.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 8.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 7.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 6.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 5.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 4.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 3.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 2.png Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics 1.png Official Art and Story Boards Tumblr mw3ze1Dw721t0h11fo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mw3ze1Dw721t0h11fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mw3ze1Dw721t0h11fo3 1280.jpg UGSTCSB 01.jpg UGSTCSB 02.jpg UGSTCSB 03.jpg UGSTCSB 04.jpg UGSTCSB 05.jpg UGSTCSB 06.jpg UGSTCSB 07.jpg UGSTCSB 08.jpg UGSTCSB 09.jpg UGSTCSB 10.jpg UGSTCSB 11.jpg UGSTCSB 12.jpg UGSTCSB 13.jpg UGSTCSB 14.jpg UGSTCSB 15.jpg UGSTCSB 16.jpg UGSTCSB 17.jpg UGSTCSB 18.jpg UGSTCSB 19.jpg UGSTCSB 20.jpg UGSTCSB 21.jpg UGSTCSB 22.jpg UGSTCSB 23.jpg UGSTCSB 24.jpg UGSTCSB 25.jpg UGSTCSB 26.jpg UGSTCSB 27.jpg UGSTCSB 28.jpg UGSTCSB 29.jpg UGSTCSB 30.jpg UGSTCSB 31.jpg UGSTCSB 32.jpg UGSTCSB 33.jpg UGSTCSB 34.jpg UGSTCSB 35.jpg UGSTCSB 36.jpg UGSTCSB 37.jpg UGSTCSB 38.jpg UGSTCSB 39.jpg UGSTCSB 40.jpg UGSTCSB 41.jpg UGSTCSB 42.jpg UGSTCSB 43.jpg UGSTCSB 44.jpg UGSTCSB 45.jpg UGSTCSB 46.jpg UGSTCSB 47.jpg UGSTCSB 48.jpg UGSTCSB 49.jpg UGSTCSB 50.jpg UGSTCSB 51.jpg UGSTCSB 52.jpg UGSTCSB 53.jpg UGSTCSB 54.jpg Category:Shorts